With the continuous development of science and technology, electronic technology has been quickly developed, the types of electronic products have been expanded, and people have also enjoyed a variety of convenience brought by the development of science and technology. Now, through various electronic devices, people are able to enjoy comfortable life due to the development of science and technology.
Currently, people may be able to charge electronic devices using either a wired charging method or a wireless charging method. During a wireless charging process, to achieve desired charging results, electronic devices may need to be placed on specific positions of the wireless charging device. However, when a wireless charging device is used, the user may not know where the electronic device needs to be placed in order to achieve desired charging efficiency. Frequently, the user may randomly place the electronic device on the wireless charging device, which may lead to low charging efficiency.
The disclosed method for prompting charging position and electronic device are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.